1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to point clouds processing, and more particularly to a system and method for processing a point cloud using a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
During measurement of a border of a workpiece using a measurement program, a line detection tool may be used to detect a point cloud including border points of the workpiece within a designated area, and fit the point cloud to be a straight line. However, because the border of the workpiece may include a burry, a turning or a convex region, the line detection tool may detect some useless miscellaneous points included in the point cloud. The line detection tool cannot filter the useless miscellaneous points intelligently, and may fit an inappropriate line different from a desired line according to user requirements. Then, a measurement result of the workpiece may be inaccurate.